


Adagio

by phlogistonia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ballet, Blood, Childhood Friends, Dollars (Durarara!!), F/M, Family Member Death, Feels, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yakuza, Yellow Scarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlogistonia/pseuds/phlogistonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballet, eat, sleep. Since leaving Japan and the person you were most fond of almost a decade ago your life had become a monotonous schedule dedicated to your craft. When you return to the bustling Ikebukuro how will those you left behind react? Will you be able to reconnect with those you once cared for?  Or will the rising tension between the powers of the underground destroy you along with Ikebukuro?</p><p>{semi-Hiatus}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

You sat there, staring upwards at the large Sunshine 60 building. Mostly in awe but also in general appreciation for the sheer massiveness. It had been an entire week since you transferred to Raira Academy, mostly due to insistence of your father. It wasn’t a bad thing for it was convenient for you due to its proximity to the ballet studio you attended. Ballet was your lifeline. You weren’t the most social, but that didn’t mean you were shy. You just knew not to grow overly attached to people given who your father was. 

Moving along from staring at the large building you began the walk to the apartment you and your family lived in. You placed your headphones in your ears and began mentally choreographing a dance as you walked. It was not necessarily a horrible habit but it was one that tended to get you in trouble. Your coordination skills tended to lessen slightly and your attention being pulled fully away from watching where you were going usually ended in collisions. Something that one could not afford in an area teeming with idiots looking for a fight.

Bobbing your head as you walked and counting the beat of the track you found yourself colliding with wall- wait not a wall, a boy. Taking in the fact you were in fact petite in comparison to this tall boy and you weren’t paying attention you found yourself colliding with the ground. ignoring your own slightly scraped knee you looked up wide eyed. Expecting one of the feared gangsters of Ikebukuro. To your short lived relief the person donned the same uniform as you. Abruptly you noted the paper tea cup in his hand. Empty. Scanning him you saw the tea had landed on the stranger's clothes.

Quickly you scrambled to bow. “I am so, so sorry. I swear I am not usually this clumsy.” 

Quickly you scanned the immediate area, noting the fear placed on the passerbyers faces as the whispered and watched the scene unfolding. Ignoring the fact that this tall blonde was obviously someone feared by locals you pulled out you handkerchief and start trying to clean him up while trying to smile. His face, which had started out twisting in anger, contorted into a look of confusion. You spotted a small burn forming on his hand. Taking it you examined it. 

“Oh no. I am so sorry. I not only ruined your uniform I burned you. Come i’ll at least buy you some cream for that.” Taking his hand you began tugging him towards a convenience store.

He followed behind you silently before suddenly speaking up. “You- You are not afraid of me?” 

The question confused you, you saw how people looked as they walked by but you just assumed that it was because they were worried you had pissed off some gang kid. He hadn’t gave you a reason to be fearful of him. He hadn't even gotten overly pissed off at you colliding with him. Shooting him a confused look you turned back and asked quietly, “No. Should I be?” You turned back to watch where you were pulling the poor guy. The stranger took a deep breath and braced himself for your oncoming fear. 

“Everyone is scared of me. I am Shizuo Heiwajima.” He said void of any emotion. 

“Well shit” you suddenly thought. 

》

After patching him up and treating him to a new tea you quickly discovered you and Shizuo had a few things in common such as an affinity for basking in the sun and a love for sweets. As the weeks passed he became your first real friend in Ikebukuro. Which made you sort of a social outcast since he wasn’t overly popular with the students of your school. This probably had to due with the fact that Shizuo has an uncanny temper which caused fits of rage accompanied with a strange super strength. This didn’t bother you, and it wasn’t if the two of you were social leopards. Shizuo introduced you to his friend from primary school, Shinra, and his other good friend Tom Tanaka. Of course you had made your own friends but you still felt closer to Shizuo since he was the first person to really express an interest in you. 

Long after the fateful meeting you found yourself walking after practice in search of Shizuo. You usually found him in the heart of Ikebukuro with Tom avoiding Izaya, a boy you had little contact with due to the insistence of Shizuo. he was hard to miss in the crowd his height coupled with the blonde mop on his head. You found yourself smirking when ever you saw him first. Wedging between the boys you slapped their backs. 

“There is my favourite two gentleman!” Smirking you pulled out a milk drink handing it to Shizuo and a Calpis for Tom before producing a can of vanilla coffee for yourself. 

“Ballet?” Shizuo mumbled quietly not looking at you. 

He tended to be sort of stand-offish to everyone but you understood he was inquiring about how it was. Shrugging you opened your can. The three of you walked and talked a bit before heading off in different directions. 

You found yourself thinking about Shizuo as you walked home. It had only been a few months but you found yourself becoming attached to him. Very attached. One might say you even liked him… but it was Shizuo and he obviously didn’t feel the same. He probably hadn’t even thought about the possibility of you two ever becoming a thing. Suddenly your phone vibrated. 

Shi-Kun, 20:15  
“Lunch together tomorrow?”

You smiled. Perhaps you were wrong, Shizuo never had asked you to lunch before. This could be nothing or mean everything. Quickly your fingers flew over your keys. 

“Sure. ｡^‿^｡ Should I meet you at on the roof?” 

Pocketing your phone and pulling out your key card and bussed yourself into the doors of your building. You gently pressed the gold button summoning the elevator. Leaning against the wall waiting you felt his reply. 

Shi-Kun, 20:17  
“No. I was hoping you’d want to skip the afternoon. Front doors?” 

Your heart did a little flip. Was this a date? With Shi? 

“Oh! That sounds fun. Sure.” 

 

As it sent you felt a surge of joy pulse through you. A joy that was to be short lived. Entering the apartment you shared with your family you noted the mass amount of luggage at the door. Luggage that included your own set. 

“I’m home. Mom. Dad. What-” Your question was cut short as you rounded the corner. Finding your mother leaning against the kitchen counter and your father staring out the large window. 

“Guys. What is going on?” You ask quietly. Every Time you have come home to this exact situation never meant anything good. Suddenly your older brother Ryohei came out of the hall. 

“We gotta go ____.” He glared at your father who sighed. 

“What. No. I like Ikebukuro. I have friends. Ballet.” You already felt the tears coming out. 

“I am sorry love.” You dad said not turning around to look at you. “I fucked up. You guys aren’t safe here. You kids and your mother have to go stay with your aunt in america.” You couldn’t say anything. 

“How long.” You muttered angrily shooting daggers into your father's back. 

“A year, maybe more. I have to wait until our territory calms down. Who knows how long that will take. You know how these things go.” Your father spouted out almost robotically. Suddenly your mother stood. Taking your hand and pulling you back to the door. 

“lets just go.” She said not saying anything to your dad. Your phone suddenly went off. 

Shi-Kun, 20:55  
“Cool. See you tomorrow.”

Your felt terrible. You couldn’t tell him you wouldn’t be at school tomorrow, or ever again for that matter. You simply turned your phone off and set it on the counter as you left. 

“Sorry Shizuo. I guess I can’t have lunch with you tomorrow” You mutter as you slink off into the night America bound. 

》

Shizuo fell back onto his bed after pressing send. Why was he so nervous? It was just lunch with ______. Something he had done time after time before. It was nothing new. Perhaps it was the fact she had agreed to skip school and spend time with just him. It probably meant nothing no one could love a monster like him. Plus even if she could he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t lose it and hurt her. That was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. With a sigh he flipped over and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day she wasn’t there greeting him at the street corner like usual, he thought she was probably just late and went on without her. She wouldn’t want him to wait for her and risk being late himself. To his dismay though her seat remained empty at five minutes to class time. 

He decided to text her to see that everything was okay. If she were sick she would have messaged him first. 

“____. You okay? Where are you?” 

He sent the text and waited for a response for the rest of the morning. He opened his phone at lunch. 

[No new Messages] 

Sighing he decided to go wait next to the front of the school. Perhaps she decided to skip the whole day. Skipping wasn’t something she would normally do but perhaps today was different. maybe she was feeling overly rebellious. She didn’t show. He decided to send one more text then make his way over to her place. 

“____. You are worrying me. Please respond.” 

Nothing. 

he made his was quickly. His heart racing what if she was sick. Perhaps she didn’t make it home last night. Every bad thought he had was getting progressively worse. 

Arriving at the building he spammed your buzzer. No response. This worried him even more. 

“No One will answer. The mother took the kids and fled into the night.” An elderly neighbor suddenly spoke up from behind him before entering the building. 

“Why the hell didn’t she say something. Good-bye at least.” Shizuo Heiwajima thought as he quickly became enraged ripping a light post out from the ground and tossing it before collapsing in sadness. “She was one of the few who didn’t think I was a monster. Why?”


	2. Réunion

A weary sigh escaped your chapped lips as you pushed the mop across the hardwood of the studio. It had been a long day of teaching. As rewarding as the job was it wasn’t exactly what you had wanted to do with your life. You had wanted to be a star on the main stage, sharing your gifts with the world. 

Unfortunately for you the brief time you had lived in America had left you with a bad knee injury. Of course it was a injury from dancing, you had landed on your leg wrong causing the joint to swell up. Ever since then you were unable to dance properly. You had been going to physical therapy and slowly regaining your ability to dance again. Thus when you and your brother had returned to Japan to help your father with his business you took up teaching to fill in the holes in your free time. 

After cleaning up you showered and left the studio locking the door behind you. The sun was slowly going down and the city's nightlife was slowly waking up. You looked to the sky, the light pollution blocking out the stars but allowing the rising moons light to shine down on your face. Your eyes wandering over the people walking through Shinjuku, enjoying the cool evening air. 

“It’s about that time.” You mutter as you throw your bag over your shoulder and began to make your way into Kabukicho. Your hands in your pocket as you made your way there. Your father was expecting you and your brother. While you didn’t do much for the group your brother had become an enforcer of sorts. Using his fists and wits to punish those who decided to betray your father and his partners. You stuck to low jobs doing odd things here and there small time deliveries, Secretary work, even cleaning from time to time. 

You entered the busy district, avoiding eye contact with the tourists and giving small nods to men you knew worked for and with your father. Sure his work was despicable and brutish but he was your father and you loved him and your idiot brother so you did what you could do ease their stress. 

Your father worked out of a pachinko casino, you loved walking through the noisy front. The lights of the machines lining the way to the door to the offices. The sound of the machines clinging would be muffled as soon as you made it to the door. But before you could a hand rested gently on your shoulder. “Excuse me miss.” A velvety voice slipped through the sounds of the machines. 

You turned only to be face to face with a raven haired man. His brown eyes were laced with malice even though his expression was one of friendliness. Something about the man had you on edge as soon as your eyes met. He was probably a business associate of your fathers though so you returned the fake pleasantness. “May I help you?” You said with a welcoming grin. 

It amused the man the mysterious man how blatantly fake your grin was. Only making his larger and more genuine. “I’m looking for Mr. (Y/L). It seems he and I have some information for each other.” His tone bordering on sing-song as he stared you down. You internally sighed at the creeps your father associated with. “Do you have an appointment?” You inquired with a raised brow. To this his grin turned to a frown. “Of course not.” You sighed before motioning for him to follow you. 

You made your way to the back entering a darker room. The sounds of the machines ending as soon as the door shut behind you. The room was decorated in dark neutrals helping maintain the rooms dark demeanor. You pointed to the couch with your hand, maintaining a professional tone with the man. “Please, wait here while I check to see if he’s in and free.”  You didn’t bother to remove your outerwear or bag at the desk before entering your fathers office with a gentle knock. 

The room had a warm light but was also decorated in neutral grays and reds. Your eyes met your fathers curious ones. “(y/n)?” He asked as you entered, causing your brother to turn to watch you with emotionless eyes. “There is a-”  _ Shit you forgot to ask who he was  _ “A man waiting. He said he had some information for you?” He nodded wordlessly before gesturing for you to let him in. 

The older boy was on his phone when you had returned. A amused grin on his face as his fingers moved with lightning speed across the phones keys. You cleared your throat to get his attention. “He said he will see you right now.” You said waiting for him to stand. “Izaya Orihara.” He mused as he slipped his phone into his pocket standing to give you another fake grin. “You can call me Izaya though.” You could feel yourself blushing involuntarily at the cheeky grin he was throwing you. He would of been attractive if he wasn’t so creepy. You brushed it off opening the door for him.

“Tea or coffee?” You asked as he entered. The room turning tense as Izaya entered the room, both of the men in your family held stony glares. “No. (y/n), nothing more is needed you may return to your duties.” You breathed a sigh of relief as you closed the door behind you and moving to the desk. You spent the better half of the night putting together packages and letters for delivery in the morning. Izaya had spent that time talking with your father. Eventually he did come out giving you a simple wave as he left. You couldn’t help but think of the familiarity of his name as you watched him leave through the noisy casino. 

                                                   -----

Izaya grinned darkly after he left the room holding the (h/c) haired woman. She was pretty, and something about her held his interest. Of course not as much as her father and his little piece of control in the Yakuza. With a little manipulation the Yakuza thugs would do exactly what he needed them too. And as long as as he was playing a little game with them he could interact with the beautiful (f/n) (l/n).

                                                  -----

The next day you returned to the office early. You had no classes to instruct that day so you offered to deliver a few of the more tame missives and packages. You put on a comfortable pair of trainers. You wore a cute overall skirt with a yellow tee staying cool as you ran around the surrounding districts. It was the last letter that made your heart stop. It was in Ikebukuro. You chewed your lip as you debated getting someone else to do it. You were only two stations away from the area located on the letter. It would honestly be more of a hassle to not deliver it than it would be to just get it over with. 

You rode the train to your childhood neighbourhood with bated breath. A mix bag of emotions filling you. You had always thought of visiting the bustling neighbourhood. To check and see if Shizuo was still there or if he and Tom were still kicking around the old place. You wondered if he hated you for never saying goodbye, or if he understood. It’s not as if you shared what your family did for a living. No one in their right mind would say to their friends ‘Oh hey my dad is a gangster for a living.’ No, you kept that little nugget to yourself. But there was no doubt your father had given  _ some  _ sort of explanation to the people in your lives.

As you stepped on to the streets your mind filled with nostalgia. You walked absentmindedly looking at the familiar sights and the new ones. It had been 7 years, and the place was looking slightly different. Shops you didn’t recognize and even the people seemed to have changed. The district hadn’t lost the strange quality that made it so irresistible to outsiders in the first place. Your brown eyes wandered wide as you headed towards your destination.  


Suddenly you noticed that the crowd had dispersed leaving the street you were on eerily empty. You stepped around the corner to see a blonde man picking up a vending machine in a rage fueled rampage. You dropped your bag with wide eyes.  _ Shizuo.  _ You didn’t have time to process what was happening when the machine was hurling towards you with great speed. Your body went to move out of the way but was too slow. You shut your eyes tightly waiting for the impact. 

A pair of strong hands slipped around you picking you up just in time. The vending machine hit the pavement sending chunks and dust at you. “Fancy meeting you here.” The cat like voice mused before setting you down. You open your eyes to meet Izayas browns staring at you amused. Before turning behind you to glare. “Now, now Shizu-chan. You’re going to hurt someone.” He teased as you turned in his arms. Your eyes connecting with Shizuos for the first time in seven years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later and here is an update. Woo! I wasn't planning on doing this one anytime soon but it's a happening. I am still focusing on updating Scent of Steel more. But it seemed like people are still reading this baddie so here you guys going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. ♡ I plan on posting the next part soon! (:


End file.
